The Search ...and Then Some
by Raiye
Summary: Miaka and the rest have to go and find ppl to save the Universe of the Four Gods...yeah...M/T fanfic yup and some of my OC too!! and please R/R and this IS my first fanfic so please be gentle!! Arigato
1. Default Chapter

"YUI!  Where did she go?  I thought I saw her here just a second ago."  A young woman said, striking a thinking pose.  Her hair was tied up in two buns and she wore a school uniform.

"Priest of Suzaku … you must find the chosen ones to save the universe of the four gods as well as your own world.  Find the ones of Neko Henten and Ranma and Akane.  There shall be a spunky girl with dark blue hair with silver streaks.  She shall be called Rythan. And then th-" The mysterious voice was interrupted by the young girl's laughter.

"Oh my god, who in their right mind would name their kid that!?"  Her stomach growled with hunger.  

"Miaka, LISTEN TO _ME!  Not to your stomach!  Well, your name is pretty retarded so you shouldn't talk.  Humph!  Anyway, listen to what your powers say; that will lead you to them."  The voice trailed off in an echo.  (Oh, spooky, wow.)  Miaka was taken by a red light (the light of Suzaku) and fell from the sky screaming.  _

**********************

"Ha! Tama, you think you can beat me and my tessen, eh?!" said a man with bright orange hair dressed in a black coat that reached to about his knees, boots and khaki-colored pants.  (Tasuki is my fav, he is so cool and cute! Yes, yes, he is… heh heh…)

"Boy, aren't we confident today, Tasuki." Said another man who had blue hair and the sign "oni" on his forehead.  He was wearing all black with gold lining.  (Tamahome, he is cool and cute, but Tasuki is much, much, much, etc… better.  The bestest, the extreme-most-haha-super-cool-dude-persons!!!)

The battle between the two of them began.  They both charged at each other at super speed.  Tama jumped into the air doing a double summersault over Tasuki, landing on his hands to form a tornado spin kick.  Tasuki got cornered into a tree, forcing him to get hit with one kick after the other. Tasuki was able to escape using his fire spell encircling Tama with intense flames.  'Damn you Tasuki, you bastard!' Tama tried to come up with strategies to escape but was clueless.  The flames extinguished and nothing but smoke could be seen.

"Tasuki, where are you? Damn it all!"  When Tama finally realized where Tasuki was, it was too late; he had begun his assault.  Tama was being smacked left and right with the tessen.  Tama could now read his attacks and caught his arm and threw him into a rock.  Tasuki's back slammed into it hard and he coughed up blood.  

**********************

"AIIIIIIIII!!!" Miaka was free falling from the sky.  

"What?! Is that Miaka?" Tama stopped and looked up to the sky.  Miaka had fallen on top of Tasuki's chest, knocking the wind out of him.  When Miaka opened her eyes she looked to see what she had landed on.  What she saw was a limp, bloody Tasuki.  

"Oh my God!  Tasuki, are you alright?" She quickly jumped off and placed Tasuki's head on her lap.  "Tasuki say something!"  There was no reply.  "Tasuki!" she screeched.

" Mi…aka?"  He finally replied, unaware of what was going on. 

"Oh, Tasuki.  At first I thought you were gone."  She smiled in relief.  

"Miaka … is that really you?  Wow, sorry to scare you."  Tasuki had been in love with Miaka for a while, but he knew that she was in love with Tamahome, so he had no chance. Miaka helped Tasuki back to his feet. 

"Tama!  I have missed you so much!" she ran up to Tama and hugged him tightly.  

He pulled her away, said, "Nice to see you again," and leaned up against a tree.

"What's wrong Tamahome?  Did I do something wrong?" Miaka was very confused and now felt uncomfortable.  Miaka had been away for 3 years and Tama had been wandering around.  He had met this one girl that he had a stronger passion for than Miaka.  Now he felt more like an older brother to Miaka than a lover.

"Miaka, I have fallen in love with another person. I feel like a brother to you—no, a distant cousin."  Miaka was baffled; she understood _what he said, but __who and __why?  _

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold up! You fell in love with another person?!  Other than Miaka?!  How could you be such a bastard, a—" Miaka held up her hand to stop him.  

"So then our relationship is over. I see. I have been gone awhile so—" She was holding back a river full of tears.  Then she couldn't hold them any longer and the dam broke.  Tama just turned his back.  Tasuki was enraged at Tama but didn't like seeing her cry uncontrollably.  Tasuki placed his hand on her shoulder, wanting to grab her, but had to restrain himself.  She hugged him close and hard and he was glad to hold Miaka in his arms.  "Tasuki, thank you."  She said in a whisper.  Tama turned around to see the two together.

"Get your bloodstained hands off of her, you BASTARD!!"  Tama charged at Tasuki at full speed.  Tasuki, because he had to protect Miaka, threw her away from him and took a hard hit, sending him flying.  He hit a tree and a branch stabbed him in his side.  He fell from the tree's grip but still had the branch in his side.  Miaka looked up to see what was happening. She saw Tasuki kneeling on one knee moaning and shuddering in pain.  Tama was going to deliver the finishing blow when Miaka shouted. 

"Stop! Tamahome, JUST STOP!" he stopped and realized what he was doing.  'Tasuki you vulture, I will kill you.'  He got up and walked away.

"Tasuki are you alright?" She began to cry again.

"I am fine… I didn't hurt you did I?" he picked up his hand to wipe her tears away.  She simply shook her head.  He was sick and tired of this pain in his side and decided to pull it out. He sat up and cursed under his breath.  "Ready, Task, this is going to hurt, but…" he began to pull it out. "Damn branch!" he finally freed himself from its grasp.  "Much better… ouch." Miaka helped him up to a rock to lean up against.  

"Tasuki, no da! Miaka too!" Chi-Chiri walked up and saw Tasuki's wound, he quickly gave Tasuki some medical attention. Miaka told her story of why she was there. "So we head up to Konan Palace in the morning, no da." the other two nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

            Since Tasuki had to rest they just set up a camp where they were.  Miaka was really quiet Chi-Chiri was worried 'bout her.  

"Miaka are you sure you are okay can I help in any way na no da."  

" No I am fine thank you Chi-Chiri.  I think I will take a walk." She got up and left.  "Miaka." Tasuki looked back at Chi-Chiri, he nodded.  Tasuki followed Miaka.

 "Why would you do that Tama?  You have changed so much; I felt a cold cruel feeling.  Oh Tama why?" Miaka paused for she heard a bustling in the trees.

            "Whoa! Ah damn it that hurt." Tasuki fell out of a tree.  He rubbed his back then stood up.  He looked at Miaka whom wasn't herself at all. 

 "I'm sorry Miaka I was just worried 'bout you." He wasn't very good at expressing himself and felt uncomfortable. 

 "'Sokay I was just thinking about what we have to do." 

 " I know and Miaka I have to confess something to you."  

"What would that be?"

 " Miaka I… I…" he walked up closer to her and took her hand. "I love you!"  Tears flowed down Miaka's cheeks not able to process what he just said.  He grabbed her; held her close to his body. 

 "Tasuki I…" He pressed his lips to hers.  He pulled away from her.  She then realized that she had loved Tasuki and not Tama.  "Tasuki I love you too!" they met with a kiss.  After that little romance shamble they headed back towards camp.  (a/n Tasuki and Miaka are for each other not Tama that little heh never mind)When they got back Tasuki was talking to Chi-Chiri in a whisper of "Score!"  Chi-Chiri just shook his head.  That morning they headed up to Konan Palace.   

"Ah the priests of Suzaku Lord Chi-Chiri and Lord Tasuki it's so great to see you again his Majesty will be most pleased." A high priest said while shaking Chi-Chiri's hand. 

 "We have come to see his majesty and Nuriko no da. Oh and how has his Highness been feeling being back and all na no da."  The priest led them down to the main chamber. 

 "Oh Hotohori, Nuriko I am soo glad to see you!" 

"Miaka is that you!" his highness couldn't believe his ears.

"Nuriko how ha- oof" she tripped over her feet, because she was so excited. 

"That's Miaka your highness can you deny that." Nuriko went over and help her get to her feet. 

"Miaka, why have you come back to our world?" Hotohori said in his mannerly way that he speaks.  Chi-Chiri explained what their mission was.

"Then you are staying at the palace?"

 "NO DA!" Chi-Chiri exclaimed.  (Grumble.)

"Heh heh can we have something to eat? Pretty Please?!" Everyone formed a sweat drop. Tasuki was glad that she was back to herself though.

"So Miaka why isn't Tamahome with you?" Nuriko said who was curious.  Nuriko brought up a sensitive subject so Tasuki placed his had on hers.  'Hmmm… why is Tasuki holding Miaka's hand?'  

"Hold it you two what in Suzaku's name are you up to?  Start explaining." 

 "Yes I am also curious is to why Tamahome isn't here and what is going on between the two of you that I would."  Miaka hesitated Tasuki gave her hand a tight squeeze to reassure that he is behind her 100%.  

"Well… Tamahome while I was gone had fallen in love with another person.  Tasuki was there to comfort me and Tama got very upset.  He attacked Tasuki and wounded him very badly.  I came to realize that I was in love with Tasuki not Tama." She stopped and looked up at Tasuki, whom was smiling at Miaka for explaining. 

 "Bwaaa haah ah that is rich." Nuriko busted on the floor hollering and rolling on the floor with laughter.  Tasuki was doing a very extremely good job of restraining himself.  "You are in love with a Stupid-Monkey Brain-Hot Head-Crap for Brains!" Hotohori could no longer keep it inside, he laughed like a mad man. The only person who was now laughing was Hotohori everyone just was staring at him blankly.

 "Ah ha ahem now on to pressing matters"   

"Tasuki I am glad that you are with me." Tasuki hugged her and whispered something in her ear. "Man that is just odd and weird but whatever." Nuriko said shrugging his shoulders.  "In the morning we start our journey." 

"Hai" the all said. As they were leaving Tasuki smacked Nuriko with his tessen. "Oww!" Tasuki began to laugh hysterically, until Miaka punched him in the face.  " Yes ma'am. Good night." Nuriko and Hotohori looked in amazement at how somewhat obedient he has become.

            In the morning Hotohori went out to a smith shop to pick up his sword.  It is a beautiful day' he thought to himself.

" Ah sire, are you going on a quest?"

 "Yes so I would like to have my sword please."

"No you cannot have it."   

"Excuse me." Hotohori turned around expecting to see the smith shop owner to be behind him but saw nothing. He was in a black abyss nothing to be seen.  A sword appeared before him. It had an eye at the heart with swirling blue waves of energy.  

"What kind of trick are you trying to pull on me."  The sword began to chant something.  "What are you doing."   'If thou heart can contain me thou shall' 

"What are you talking about?"  

'Fierce Flames of Hell, Cool Calm Waves of The Sea, Piercing Wind of Mind'  "Stop thi-" cut short.  The sword pierced his heart and his eye grew blank. 'PASS JUDGMENT' Colors, colors of blue, green, and burning red filled the area.  Hotohori began to feel pain. He began to raise the sword running through his body, blood falling from the sword.  He got to his feet the sword went completely through his body he turned around to see the sword in the ground. 

' My name is Cyan I have passed judgment on you Lord Hotohori I will work with you till you find the one of Wolf blood'

"Y-You can talk? I must tell the others!" 'NO! You mustn't just go on, do not tell' "Ha-hai."  He headed back to the palace to meet the others.

            "Ah, Hotohori we can go now.  A new sword also no da" 

 "Alright then lets go. Are we missing someone?"  Hotohori began to count his fingers. "Who are we m-"  

 "Wooo Let's go everyone" Nuriko jumped from the roof landing on Tasuki's head, making him have a concrete grave. 

"Why is every one staring at me did I do some- Whoa! Tasuki how did you get down there?." Nuriko fell to the ground and had a puzzled face on.  Tasuki grabbed Nuriko by the collar.

 " Why because you are a @#%&$ and I should @#*&% slap you silly you @!#$*%^!!  I am just going to (sees Miaka behind Nuriko) heh well maybe another day right buddy!" slaps Nuriko on the back. 

"Right!" doing the same only gentler in Nuriko terms. He quickly got up but was smacked again by Hotohori.

 "What's wrong with you man. We have very important matters we must do so now lets go nothing will stop us now."  He began to strode off in a briskly manor.

 "Um… Hotohori?" 

 "Ne?" (very large grumble) 

"Can we eat something first." She said in a tiny voice behind Tasuki.  Hotohori fell on the ground weeping. They ate something then FINALLY they left.                                                                                                                                                                                                     

            The journey finally began, along with the Tasuki and Nuriko wars.  They have arrived in a forest and strangely there was nothing to be heard. No birds, monster, bugs zip.  This bothered Chi-Chiri since they have been traveling the have fought some weird things. POP star have been, farm animals, crazed weirdo chicks from good anime but their character makes it suck. (Cough Relina Cough excuse me).

 "Quite… listen." Nuriko and Tasuki stopped dead in there tracks and put their bunny ears on. (Rustle rustle) In unison they turned to the sound but found nothing there. Hotohori felt a sharp pain in the back of is neck; all was black.  Tasuki grabbed Miaka and jumped in a high tree. Samurai; a bunch of samurais had come for them. A bunch of ninja stars flew barley missing the senshi and the priestess.  One caught the branch that Tasuki and Miaka were in and Tasuki protected Miaka.

 " @#%&*%! Samurai Miaka are you okay?  Oh @#$% Hotohori, Chi-Chiri, Nuriko were are you?" Miaka screamed, she was dragged away along with the rest of the senshi. Tasuki could feel the wind knocked out of him but struggled to stay awake. "Ha do you dare mess with me and my crew. I don't think so home boy!" a man in the shadows appeared in front but Tasuki was fading away so he couldn't tell what he looked like. "Mia…ka" blacked out.    


	3. .. Singing..What the HEECK!!

" Whaa…. Where am I?" Tasuki said groggily. Tasuki rubbed his eyes to send away the blurriness. 

"AND we're back on the." 

" Joey Fatone Show! Yay" the audience was yelling and screaming 

"Hello I am Joey and today's topic is " What if I am to marry a cross dresser?" today's guests are Ranma Soatome and Akane Tendo.  Along with red-haired guy and a man with a Fox-Face. Come lets welcome them" Joey said. ( not to be confused with Jerry)

 " What the **_HELL_** am I doing here? Chi-Chiri where's Miaka. AGGG and who is this faggot?" Tasuki stared screaming and becoming annoyed. 

"Tasuki no da! Look it's those two that we have been looking for.  Just play along cross dresser." Chi-Chiri said while scanning the area. 

" WHAT!! Why do I have to be the cross dress Fox-Face. Fine as long as we find Miaka and His Highness…and Nuriko." 

' yes it is working soo well ahhahahha' Joey was plotting something. 

" and were off" the camera guy said.

" Come on Tasuki no da." The two senshi went over to the quarrelling pair. The girl had dark blue hair short so that it framed her face, wearing a turquoise school uniform. Sitting across from her was a man they hope for that's what he looked like. He wore a white Chinese shirt with golden buttons with black pants, he also had blue hair and was in a braid.  

" Great now we are in this stupid show I never heard. Thanks a lot you uncute tomboy." The boy said looking in disgust. 

"Well if you hadn't insulted me then this wouldn't of happened Ranma no Hentai." The girl sent a large mallet at him. 

" Umm.. Excuse no da," Chi-Chiri said feeling a little scared on account of what the girl just did. 

"Oh I am sorry you had to see that. Your name is …" 

" I am Chi-Chiri no da. And this is Tasuki. "

" Nice to meet someone so nice my name is Akane Tendo and this is Ranma Soatome. So do you two actually together." The girl said with the tint of curiosity.

" OH NO! We were actually captured by some samurai and I am trying to find my girlfriend." 

" I see. We were also captured along with my friends." She said smiling.  The people of the audience started screaming something. "Sing or Die!"

"What in the hell are they yelling about?  Oi!  Fang-boy look at Joey." Ranma pointed to Joey whom started to get a black aura surrounding his body.  

"That's right Sing or Die! You want to save your friends right? Well there they r."  Then 7 large tubes rose showing the hostages. 

" Mina na no da," Chi-Chiri looks over to Akane. " Are those your friends?" Akane nodded.  

"Kuso! Miaka…Miaka!" Tasuki gave Joey a glare of Death. 

"To get them back u have to beat me and my crew in a singing contest. Unless you wish to see them suffer." Snaps his fingers and the energy of the hostages began to drain. 

"Stop it! We accept your challenge." Ranma said in despair knowing he'd have to change into a girl. 

"Great you can have a group or a solo. Bring out the judges." Joey explained the rules. The judges: The guy from Iron Chef, Riho from NightWalker, Betsy the cow, and Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. Chi-Chiri and Tasuki decided to do their song called "Aoi Jiyuu, Shiroi Nozomi".  Ranma and Akane were able to get out Nabiki, Kasumi and Shampoo for their song called "Akai Kutsu no SUNDAY".  Joey got his band called N'SYNC featuring Mr. Chikin'. Iron Chef dude: Go! 

"Hello everyone my name is Riho and the competion has begun with N'SYNC and Mr. Chikin' lets listen shall we."

 ' Bye bye bye BUCK BUCK!! 

Joey: Take it Mr. Chikin'   

Mr. Chikin': Buck …buck buck …buck buck buck.

" Heheh ahem yes well um very interesting. Um… hello Miss. Betsy how are you?" Riho said unsure of what was going on. 

"MOOO!!!" Miss. Besty was blushing at the sight of Mr. Chikin' 

"I see. Ahem oh our next group is up. This would be Fox-Face and Fang-boy of wonder." 

Tasuki: aruite mo…tadori-tsudzukeru

             Basho ga areba ii

Chi-Chiri: ono mune de… iki-tsudzukeru

                  Yume ga yajirushi ni naru

"Yes, well this is better than the last performance wouldn't you say Kenshin?"

"Yes a lot better than a chicken bucking it's head off. They actually have talent but I am more interesting in seeing the next group. Because they are just so- oof" Riho smacked his head hard. "Anyway, the next group is up."

Chorus: All: KUSU KUSU. Ranma(girl form) koushita no to warau

              All: nee mou.          Shampoo: anata no sei yo…mina demo

             All: anata ni nara ne sarawarete mo ii kendo

"Well we made our decions and it's a tie between Fox-Face Fang-boy, and the Girls over there. So Joey you have to let go of the hostages." 

Joey releases them but starts punching Tasuki. 

" Shampoo no like man. Kill say Chinese Law." Shampoo says in her little not totally clear talkative way.

"If Shampoo is angry. Then I cannot forgive you!" Mousse said behind her.  The young amazon kicked Joey and the rest of the 'boys' asses. 

            "Miaka…Miaka" Tasuki ran up hugging his beloved, and wished not to let her go.

             " Tasuki thank you for saving me" pressing her face up to his solid and masculine chest. 

            " Well I had to. I love u Miaka" Miaka began to cry she could never ever get tired of hearing those words. " I love u too Tasuki" the met in a passionate kiss. 

"Well I have to say that, that is quite disturbing." Nuriko said while looking at the people whom they had been searching for. "So your name's are…"  Nuriko asked pointing at them. 

"I'm Akane"

"I'm Ranma Soatome"

" I'm Nabiki"

" Hello, I'm Kasumi nice to meet you"

" I Shampoo"

" And I am Mousse pleasure to meet you." The young ( and really nice looking) man bowed. 

"Na no da! Yes well we have a mission or prophecy concerning you we would like u too please come and join our quest," Chichiri took off his mask. " I'm Chichiri, and that is Tasuki and Miaka back there."

" Hello, I'm Hotohori the emperor of Konan…but I don't think we are in the book anymore." The young emperor looked into his surroundings.

" Hey! I'm Nuriko. I think your right Hotohori-sama."

" Ano…Your in Japan now so?" Akane was confused as to what they were saying.

" You guys r from a book??" Ranma said also confused. 

" Hai!" the three seishi said in unison. 

" Well I'm sorry but come on Kasumi let's get back home daddy is probably worried. Oh and would you two mind modeling for me. I bet I could make millions off of you too!" Nabiki said pointing to Hotohori and Nuriko.  

Akane, Ranma, Shampoo, and Mousse said good-bye. They were now off with the Suzaku Seishi.  

TBC 

It's bad I know but work with me here


End file.
